Engine Gattai Kyoretsu-O
, known as the , is formed when Engine Kishamoth, Engine T-line and Engine K-line combine. Kishamoth serves as the whole body sans legs, T-line serves as the right leg, and K-line serves as the left leg. Sosuke Esumi was able to get the three Ancient Engines to unite into Kyouretsu-O. Go-On Red pilots the mecha from the cockpit, as he is able to understand the Ancient Engines, allowing the robot to engage in a dynamic fight using its true power. Kyouretsu-O is extremely powerful, although he is only delegated to kicks and chops due to the stationary position of its hands. The hands are connected by a series of pistons in the arm and when positioned straight down, they can pump themselves for power. Its attacks include the , where one of the legs opens his mouth for a bite-kick, , and cold gust attack which can potentially freeze even magma. Kyouretsu-O's finishing move is the , where it unleashes KishamoSteam, then slams a white-hot Railway Chop that goes through even the toughest of Banki. Gallery Kyoretsu-Oh.jpg|Kyoretsu-Oh Cockpit Engine-O G12 See also: RPM Ultrazord , also known as the , is a combination of Engines 1 to 12, piloted by all the Go-Ongers. The combination is simple; Kishamoth's head attaches to where Jum-Bowhale's should be, and the tusks fold down forming horns for G9's helm. Kyouretsu-O's body splits into two, attaching as leg pieces below Buson and above Carrigator. Birca and Gunpherd are then stored inside the two parts, allowing T and K-Line to attach in their place as the new arms. Buson gains face armor, and Kyouretsu-O's arm attack to his sides. It is the most powerful Engine Gattai the Go-Ongers have in their arsenal, and despite its large size it can fly peerlessly in the sky. Its techniques are and and its finishing attack is the , generating aura versions of Engine-O, GunBir-O, Seikuu-O and Kyouretsu-O to attack the enemy before charging while generating a incinerating aura. With Go-Roader GT, it can execute the attack. A more advanced finisher, which is G12's ultimate technique, was used in the finale against Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein to defeat him. The involves G12 transforming its fiery aura in the Grand Prix into the visage of a phoenix that rams through his foe at high speed. This scrapped Yogoshimacritein for good, taking down all but the remnants of Gaiark. G12 stands at a remarkable 93 meters (305 ft. and 1 27⁄64 in.) tall, making it the largest Engine combination made. During the events of their VS film, the Go-Ongers in G12 and the Gekirangers in SaiDai GekiRinTohja unleashed a powerful combination attack called the , where all of the used GekiBeasts, RinBeasts, and Engines were fired to reseal Long. Its suit actor was Hirofumi Fukuzawa. 40 Sentai mecha.jpg|Engine-O G12 helping Wild Tousai Shuriken King EngineOhG12.jpg|Engine-O G12 Cockpit Samurai Formation 23 The is the group formation between SamuraiHaOh and Engine-O G12 in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: Ginmaku Bang!!. In this form, ShinkenOh, DaiKaiOh, MouGyuuDaiOh, Kyouretsu-O, and Engine-O G9 use the Ika Tenku Buster to execute the finisher. See Also Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Mecha (Go-Onger) Category:Three-Piece Combination